


Conductant

by homulily



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, TLJ Spoilers, not as gay as i'd like it to be yet so i apologize
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homulily/pseuds/homulily
Summary: It turns out Haysian smelt isn't the only thing from Hays Minor that gets sparks flying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why finish your Star Wars fics when you can just keep starting new ones instead? If you like this, please give me ideas on things Rose and Rey should do because I will honestly write it probably??

Finn had told her there was something she absolutely needed to see on the Millenium Falcon. Alright, she thought, it’s either something really cool or an electrical problem. As they got closer though, he placed a hand over her eyes, using his other hand to guide her forward. Soooo probably not an electrical problem.

“Um, Finn, do you really need to do this?”

“Yeah, can’t ruin the big surprise.”

They took a few more steps as Rose tried to figure out what he could possibly be so excited about. Knowing the ship’s layout like she did, she couldn’t think of anything that fit the bill.

“Alright, here we go…”

Before he could lift his hand, a voice interjected.

“Finn. You realize we’ve met before.”

His arms shot up, revealing Rey standing in front of them, arms crossed.

“Oh come on, Rey! You ruined it!”

“She’s right, though. Well, technically.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t like meet meet, right? No one properly introduced you guys so I’m doing that now!”

Both women just looked at him, then at each other, not sure when the proper introduction was supposed to begin. Were people normally blindfolded when they were “properly” introduced?

“I’m Rey. It’s nice to meet you.”

She held out her hand which Rose shook enthusiastically.

“I know! I mean, I’m Rose!”

Rey smiled, “I know. Finn’s-“

“Told me a lot about you.”

“Right.”

They laughed, as if sharing some inside joke. Finn looked less than amused, but at the same time he was glad they were getting along. In a few minutes he bet they’d be talking about calcinators or something like that. Honestly, he’s sorta surprised Rose hasn’t fainted yet, but after all they’ve been through… this probably seemed like nothing. Now Rose was a hero of the Resistance herself.

 

***

When you’re in a ship as old as the Millenium Falcon, things are bound to break. Especially when you’re trying to support an entire Resistance on one ship. For the most part, Rey stuck close to the cockpit, even when she wasn’t piloting. It still felt strange to call the ship hers, even if it was in a way. But she also knew it was Han’s, no matter what happened and no matter where it ended up. As much as she tried to stay busy on the ship, Finn or Poe or someone would always drag her away to rest. But, she thought, they couldn’t do that when there was something that needed fixing. Mechanical work was relaxing. She knew what she was doing and she knew there was always a solution, even if it took some time to find it. It was nothing like Jedi training.

Rushing to fix a ship part here, she noticed too late that someone was already fixing it. It was Rose, in a light top with her stolen First Order coat tied around her waist. For a second, she was so caught up in her work that she didn’t notice Rey standing idly. Rey didn’t care enough to make her presence known, instead watching the technician as she worked. Her fingers worked quickly, skillfully patching wire in and out. She tried one thing, then another, then the first one again. Always finding a solution.

“Phew,” She exhaled as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. It was then when she noticed her silent observer.

“Rey! Oh, were you going to— Sorry, I figured you know… Wait. How long have you been there?”

“A minute or so.”

“What? Why didn’t you say anything? I just… ignored you completely!”

“It’s alright. I didn’t want to distract you.”

Rey was a tough cookie to crack. Despite all that Rose had heard from Finn and plenty of other Resistance fighters, she felt like she didn’t know her at all. And how could she? Rey was a Jedi! She trained with Luke Skywalker, fought against Kylo Ren, flew the Falcon alongside Han Solo! Rose was just… Rose. Sure, she saved Finn’s life and set those Fathiers free, but… she wasn’t like Rey. She just did what she had to do. Of course, she was proud of what she did. She believed in it too. But she also knew that when stories were told about the Resistance, they wouldn’t talk about Rose Tico. She wasn’t fighting in this war to be a hero, and neither was Paige. And in the end, their names would be treated the same as the countless Rebellion soldiers who fought alongside Luke, Leia, and Han. And that was okay.

Wait, wasn’t she supposed to be talking to Rey? Ugh, classic Rose. Way to overthink things that weren’t even relevant or important or anything.

“Besides,” Rey smiled lightly, “it was nice to watch a professional at work.”

“A-A professional? Aren’t you— I mean, Finn told me you’re a really skilled mechanic, Rey.” Rose fumbled to gather up all her tools and pack them away.

“I get the job done,” she said, leaning against the wall, “But I’m all self taught. It’s really nothing compared to you, I promise.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. Next time, next time’s all you. Unless you’re like asleep or piloting or training or… you know. Cause someone’s gotta fix it.”

“Rose. Don't worry. I know.”

Perhaps, from someone else that might have been an admonishment. But when Rey said it, it was just… gentle, comforting even. Her name sounded so beautiful when she said it. Maybe it was just the accent, Rose thought. That’s what she told herself, at least, as she kept replaying that moment over and over again as she tried to get to sleep that night. Definitely just the accent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter in my drive and realized it was finished and I never posted it so. Take it.

Living on Ahch-To for those few days, Rey had become more accustomed to rain than she had in her whole life on Jakku. The water was a welcome change, and she enjoyed the feeling of the droplets against her skin.

Rose watched from a distance as Rey took it all in, still a curiosity in everything she did. Rain was still something of an event for her, even if it was common on Ahch-To. While Rose was bundled up in all the Resistance had to offer, Rey seemed content to let the rain soak through her clothes, not even bothering to wear a jacket. And she definitely was soaked. Although she’d only been out there for a few minutes, she already looked like someone had tossed a whole barrel full of water on her. It was hard to tell in the rain, but Rose was certain the scavenger would drip anywhere she’d go.

After a bit, she called out to Rey, “Having fun?”

Rey laughed in response. “Yes!”

Rose tentatively approached the edge of her cover, making sure to stand away from where the wind would carry the rain towards her.

“There’s nothing quite like it, is there?”

“You’re from… Jakku, right? So nothing, nothing’s pretty close. For you, I mean. On Jakku?”

Words were hard sometimes. She’d say one thing, realize it wasn’t clear, add on, and then realize that made it even less clear. And then it all just lumped together into one big mess that she couldn’t even call a sentence.

“Mm. There’s a lot I haven’t seen, I suppose, though… that’s been changing.”

So much changed when you joined the Resistance. Rey had become tangled up in it somehow, due to her involvement with Luke Skywalker and Finn and Kylo Ren and… pretty much everyone important ever. She had even been close to Han Solo before he died. For Rose, the Resistance wasn’t just something that happened to her. It had to happen. In some ways, it was her only choice. She and Paige could’ve run, but that only got you so far. And after witnessing what had happened on her planet, she couldn’t think of anything else she could have done. It was far from an adventure, even though riding around on a fathier had admittedly come close.

It wasn’t her place to say so or think so or- but it was… interesting, seeing the way Rey interacted with the world. Everything was new to her, the good and the bad. Rose wondered how she would have seen Canto Bight, but also how she saw Jakku. Did she… miss it?

“When this is over,”

When, not if. If was bad luck. She and Paige were always aware of the realities of war, but somehow that little thing had stuck with her even now. Paige worried about jinxing things, but at the same time she reminded Rose to be certain. Certain that this war would end.

“I hope you get to see all the galaxy has to offer.”

Rey tilted her head, which looked a bit silly with her drenched hair.

“And you’ll come with me, won’t you?”

Rose blinked, thrown off completely by one little question. She wanted to live. She wanted to believe in hope and the survival of the Resistance. And most of all, she wanted to protect those she cared for. Yet somehow, when she thought of her own future, it was fuzzy and hard to picture. Any day now could be the day that she dies. It was difficult to imagine a future without Paige by her side, and a peaceful future seemed just as far.

“I- sure? If you want me to, I mean. You just asked me to, so you do. Or. I don’t wanna put words in your mouth? I’d… I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

There it was again. Rey always had the perfect thing to say and she never seemed to think much of it. She just said it and then was done with it.

Except every time Rey spoke to Rose, she worried over every little thing she said. Me too? That didn’t even make sense… Socialization wasn’t exactly her strong point, and she was far more comfortable talking to droids than people. She wasn’t sure what Rose thought of her, but the other girl always seemed sort of nervous or thrown off somehow. According to Finn, that’s just who she was, but Rose seemed more comfortable around him. Which was to be expected, she told herself. Rose hardly knew her and given how stories passed around in the Resistance, Rey wouldn’t be surprised if her reputation was as the scary not-even-a-Jedi woman who spent most of her time eating and meditating.

Usually, she wouldn’t care for such things, but she wanted Rose to like her. She was Finn’s friend, after all. And friends of one friend should… also be friends. That’s what she thought, anyways. She didn’t have any real experiences to base it off of, not even the holodramas the other Resistance members sometimes talked about. Was Poe her friend now? Could you just meet someone, shake their hand, and call them your friend? Rose would be her friend too, in that case. Do people call each other their friends like out loud? When they speak? Could she wait for someone else to mention it then? Rey wanted to just ask someone to explain all of this to her, but at the same time she was far too stubborn to admit it.

Whatever she and Rose were, she liked spending time with her. That much, she knew. And maybe, just knowing that was enough.


End file.
